The Diva Revolution
by NY BrAt 007
Summary: The divas of the WWE are sick of the cuts, the wannabes, the disrespect and the backstage attitude. They're banding together with some new and old friends. This is their story. Chapter 3
1. Smackdown Catfights

**Hey. This is just an idea I've been toying with for a while. The events in this story do revolve around WWE/TNA and Indy wrestlers but I do not claim to know or own the likenesses. Also, I know that this is highly improbable, but that's why it's fiction and I think it would be fun at least.**

_With the past and recent cuts to the WWE roster and the diva divion especially, the current divas want to take matters into their own hands and even they get shocked by the results..._

Torrie Wilson breezed into the HSBC Arena around 2 o'clock the day of the Smackdown taping and made her obligatory rounds, saying 'hi' to everyone and making sure they were okay. She was too engrossed in thinking about her upcoming feud with Melina Peréz and ideas to make it better to notice the mood backstage was less cheerful than usual. The loud bustle was replaced by solemn whispers and Torrie just smiled, brushed some hair from her eyes and maneuvered her way through the backstage maze of corridors and locker rooms.

"Afternoon girls," she said with a smile as she pushed open the door to the girl's locker room. "Dawn and Jackie aren't here yet?"

Melina looked up from the magazine she was reading and was about to reprimand Torrie for acting so blasé about the situation when she saw Torrie's bright, innocent smile and shining eyes. "Oh God, you don't know."

Torrie dropped her bag. "They're okay right?" A thought dawned on her. "Dawn's baby is okay, isn't it?"

"Everybody is okay," Melina replied slowly and patted the cushion next to her on the sofa. The veteran diva sat down and looked at her expectantly. "Jackie and Dawn were released last night."

"They what?" Torrie asked, feeling like the wind was just knocked out of her. She looked to the list of names on the back of the door and turned back to Melina. "Joy too?"

She nodded. "Yeah. The WWE was set to lose a lot of money with the move to USA and you know house show attendance has been less than stellar-"

"That doesn't give them reason to release two of the very few divas on Smackdown," Torrie cut in vehemently. "Dawn was pregnant for God's sake. And Jackie was just married—what must be going through their minds? What's Charlie going to do?" She trailed off and Melina looked regretful. "Charlie was let go too, wasn't he?" Melina nodded and Torrie punched the cushion next to her in frustration. "Damnit. Doesn't Vince even consider the amount of money he'd save by not having that dumb excuse for reality-type programming Diva Search? And, oh wow, he might've been able to save a few of the ones he let go." Melina was about to say something but shut her mouth quickly when Torrie continued on her tirade. "Why in the hell would he get rid of somebody like Nidia who was so willing to learn, who won Tough Enough with Maven—"

Melina cleared her throat and shook her head.

Torrie threw up her hands in frustration too. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Both girls looked up as the door was pushed open and Candice walked in looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

Torrie's eyes blazed and only saw somebody who caused the release of her friends. She launched herself at the unsuspecting Diva Search runner-up, speared her to the ground and began slapping her harshly across the face. Melina rushed over and pulled Torrie off of the brunette, whose eyes were wide in shock.

"You dumb talentless airhead," Torrie spat at the ground in front of Candice. "You don't deserve the air time you get, you don't deserve to be here."

Candice touched her cheek were a nasty welt was beginning to form and glared at Torrie. "You psycho bitch. I deserve to be here just as much as you and Melina do."

"Like hell you do," Melina shot back. She was trying not to get involved and was satisfied with her job of keeping Torrie from killing Candice when her name was brought up.

"How on earth do you figure that?" Torrie asked, shocked.

"We're all just here for T&A," Candice said simply.

Torrie's mouth fell open. "I've paid my dues both in WCW and WWE. I train and Melina was in OVW before she came here. She wasn't one of you wannabes incase you forgot."

Candice rolled her eyes and then looked down at her nails in disinterest before looking back up at the two divas slowly. "You know Torrie, I know everybody backstage says that you're good in bed, but I'm not too impressed with your talent in the ring."

Melina had loosened her grip on Torrie's waist and that proved to be a mistake when Torrie ran at Candice and clotheslined her stiffly to the ground. She kneeled next to the fallen girl and was about to insult her again when Candice struck out and slapped Torrie across the face.

"I need some help in here!" Melina yelled out in the hall. Soon enough a few of the guys came rushing in and their eyes got wide when they took in the scene in front of them. Christian and Hardcore Holly pushed past through the group of gawking men and separated the girls.

"She shouldn't be here!" Torrie screeched as Christian held her firmly around the waist. She was kicking her legs and trying to break free from his grasp.

"She's insane," Candice retorted. "She should be suspended for attacking me like that." She thought Holly has loosened his hold and lunged against the restraints but he remained firm.

"I think you should've let them keep going," a voice called from the group. "It was turning me on."

"Shut up Joey," Melina snapped at her MNM partner.

Torrie watched closely as Holly said something quietly to Candice and she glared at Torrie before grabbing her bags and leaving the room with a huff. The group at the doorway disbanded amongst grumbles and Christian reluctantly loosened his grip when Torrie assured him she was okay.

"You were really taking it to her," Melina exclaimed when she and Torrie were the only ones in the room again. "I was impressed." Torrie smiled weakly and Melina snorted. "Did you hear Joey, 'It was turning me on', dumbass," she scoffed. "He gets turned on by the naked mannequins at the mall."

"She made me so mad," Torrie said suddenly, dropping down onto the couch. Melina sat next to her a put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Think about it this way," Torrie looked up and Melina smiled. "Things really can't get any worse than this."

Torrie shrugged. "I suppose."

There was knocking on the door and a few moments later the door opened and Billy Kidman poked his head inside. Instead of the smile and happy expression he usually wore when seeing his wife, his face was ashen and emotionless.

"What's wrong?" Torrie asked in concern, shooting an irritated look at Melina for suggesting that things were as bad as they'd get.

"Well," he started slowly. "Vince had a meeting with the cruiserweights and said that people aren't as responsive as they used to be so they were going to mix them in with everybody else and trim down the roster." Torrie's face paled when she figured out what he was trying to tell her. "I was let go," he paused. "And Vince wants to meet with you." He wrapped his arms around his wife as she exhaled sharply. "I don't think they'll release you. You're one of their top divas."

Torrie put on a brave smile and nodded. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Torrie stood in front of Mr. McMahon's office for the day and knocked on the door. The commanding voice from inside told her to come in and she pushed open the tentatively.

Vince was on the phone when she walked in and smiled when he saw her. "Linda, I have to go." He hung up the phone and turned to her, folding his hands on the desk in front of him. "Torrie, I'm glad to see you again. It's been a while."

"Yes Sir," she said. "You wanted to see me about something?"

"In case you haven't heard," Vince started. "The WWE made some substantial cuts over yesterday and today."

"My husband told me," Torrie muttered bitterly.

"We are sorry about that," he said and she resisted the urge to scoff. "He was becoming to injury prone. There was no other choice." Torrie smartly chose not to respond. "And that's what I wanted to talk to you about. We're giving you the option to leave on impeccably good terms to be with your husband."

"Excuse me?"

"If you wanted to quit, we wouldn't hold it against you."

Torrie's mouth fell open. "You want me to quit," she accused. Vince remained silent. "You want me to quit because you know that if you fire me it'll be like firing Stacy and there's going to be a backlash from the fans and your already, on-the-brink of failing company will go down."

"That's just simply not true," Vince said, stinging slightly at the blunt remark about his company's status. "The WWE is just giving you the option now because there's no guarantee that this won't happen again in the future."

Torrie stood up and put her hands on his desk and was silently grateful that she wore a high-collared shirt so Vince wouldn't get a show right now. "Let me tell you this. I am not quitting. I refuse to quit. I'm going to make it my personal goal to put some life back in the Women's Division and if you want to fire me for that, then I feel sorry for you." She spun on her heel and stalked out of the room, her breath coming out short. She just wished that the girls on RAW weren't having the problems she was.

**Review if you like or have some suggestions or further ideas. I can use whatever I get!**

**Manda**


	2. RAW Surprises

_Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, it made me happy that you all like this story so far. I really enjoy writing it--I think this is a fun story._

_Also, just a note to the reviewer Cute, who wrote "_Nah Torrie and Stacy's firings wouldn't be anywhere near what Matt's was so don't even try that. Matt's got so many fans Us vs them! Seriously no don't even make Torrie sound as popular as Matt. _" I never meant that Torrie would be as popular as Matt or the backlash would be as great. I just read an article online stating that they were reluctant to outright fire Torrie because a lot of the fans would be upset. Sorry if it came across as Stacy and Torrie being on the same level as Matt!_

* * *

The backstage at RAW was as loud and energized as Smackdown was quiet. The hallways were buzzing with energy and excitement of a RAW taping ahead of them. Their roster was trimmed, but not as significantly as Smackdown's and with Vince's announcement that there would be no further releases, the mood was elevated—for most people.

Victoria leaned back against the wall and sighed loudly and irritably, pushing up the hat that threatened to impair her vision. She dropped her bags which grew heavier the longer she waited and sighed again. She saw Lita walking down the hall towards her and waved half-heartedly.

"What's going on?" Lita asked, looking from the closed locker room back to her friend. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your match?"

"That's what I thought," she replied and then made a face. "The DS girls need to get ready for their talent competition and I don't want to be anywhere near that."

Lita laughed. "Can't say I blame you," she looked down at her watch. "What time should they be done?" Victoria shrugged lifelessly and the irritable look on her face made the diva almost unrecognizable to Lita. Lita grabbed her hand and then pulled her to her feet. "Let's go walk. I don't think sitting here and listening to them be stupid is doing anything to improve your mood."

"I don't think being here is doing anything to improve my mood," Victoria responded, but nonetheless followed her friend down the hallway and away from the locker room. A red head at the end of the hallway caught her eye and she scowled.

"Calm down there killer," Lita said when she saw who was responsible for making Victoria tense up. "She's not even worth wasting your time on," Victoria didn't respond and kept her narrowed eyes glued to last year's over-eager Diva Search winner. "Did you hear Torrie knocked that Candice girl flat on her ass last Tuesday?" She asked, hoping to get Victoria's mind off of a repeat attack on Christy Hemme.

That broke her concentration and she looked at Lita. "For real?" Lita nodded and Victoria smiled. "I didn't think Torrie had a single mean bone in her body."

Lita shrugged. "I think all people have a point where they're just prone to snap. Torrie must have reached hers after Dawn and Jackie were let go."

"Probably," she opened her mouth and was about to say something when a loud, Canadian-accent-tinged voice rang out throughout the backstage area and cut her off.

"Who are you all and what in the hell do you think you're doing in the locker room!"

"Trish," the two divas said at the same time. Christy looked up with wide eyes from down the hall and began walking in the opposite direction.

When Victoria and Lita got to the locker room, they weren't surprised to see Trish Stratus standing in the middle of the locker room, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face with the Diva Search contestants standing around her looking paralyzed. It was a well-known fact backstage that the Diva of the Decade didn't like surprises—especially ones that went on when she was away from the WWE, injured or otherwise.

"Well is somebody going to answer me?" She demanded.

A girl with brown hair and thick blonde highlights looked up at her. "My name is Leyla and let me just tell you that is a pleasure to be meeting you Trish. You're like my idol." The other girls began nodding and Trish rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because that really means a lot to me," she replied sarcastically. "Where are the real divas"

"Over here," Lita called from the doorway where she and Victoria were enjoying the mild-confrontation. Trish saw them and waved happily and they waved back.

"Lisa, how much longer are you all going to be in here?" Trish asked.

"Actually, my name's Ley—"

Trish gave her a look of utter indifference only second to The Rock. "How much longer?"

"I'm done now," one of the blondes piped up. She crammed her stuff into her bag and quickly walked out of the room with only one-half of her hair curled. The rest of the girls followed her until only Trish and Leyla were left in the room.

"I think you're done now Liza," Trish said simply.

The girl looked like she really wanted to correct her but stopped when she saw the look on the blonde's face. "Yeah, I'll see ya around."

Trish snorted as Leyla walked out of the room. "Don't count on it," she said to the retreating girl.

"You handled that so well Trish," Lita commented when she walked into the room. She dropped her bag to the floor and began rummaging for her show-clothes.

"Well I thought I'd come back and pay you guys a little visit," Trish said. "And then I come in here and the room is overrun with all of these wannabes."

"Diva Search 2," Victoria supplied and then rolled her eyes. "You're so lucky you got to meet them."

"How are the guys handling it?" Trish asked.

"Well you know they love this time of the year," Lita answered. She pulled a black, fishnet shirt over her red one and stood up to look at her reflection in the mirror. "And I don't think it helps much that these girls are all hitting on the married men. Dave is getting really fed up with it but some of these girls just won't take no for an answer.

A loud, knock came at the door. "Trish, Mr. McMahon would like a word with you."

The girls immediately recognized the voice of Vince's newest assistant, a nervous guy straight out of college who didn't quite have a grasp on the whole WWE experience.

"I guess I'll see you in a few minutes then," Trish said, breezing out of the room. From past experience, talks with Vince never amounted to more then discussions on her future title—

She was broken out of her thoughts when she left her room and came face to face with the chairman of the WWE, who didn't look in the least bit happy to see her.

"How terrific that you've decided to pay us a visit," Vince said coolly and Trish noticed that Lisa girl standing behind him with a smug smile on her face.

"It's always nice to see you again Vince," she replied. "You wanted to see me?"

"Cut the formalities Trish," he snapped and she jumped. "I told those girls to be in there for a reason. They have a segment to perform in a little less than twenty minutes and they need space to get ready, away from the rest of the talent to prevent fraternizing. There is no other diva matches tonight so I figured the locker room would be a good place to put them. Those were my orders. How dare you think you're above me and think you have the right to just kick them out," he turned to look at Leyla, who smiled at him gratefully. "And if this young lady here hadn't told me what you were doing, the segment would have been ruined."

Trish resisted the urge to roll her eyes and tell him it would be no big loss but saw the serious look on his face and decided not to. "Was there anything else?"

"I don't want you back here until the medics have cleared you," Vince added and then turned and walked away.

Leyla was about to turn around and follow him when Trish grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall, hard.

"If you think for one minute you're getting away with something," Trish hissed. "Think again. I don't bow down to anybody and least of all to somebody like you that thinks she can just whore her way into the company. I've wound that man around my little finger once and don't think I won't do it again if it means getting rid of you and your little wannabe friends."

"Get your hands off of me," Leyla snapped, pushing back against Trish.

Trish ground her teeth together and narrowed her eyes. "Little girl, I'd watch my back if I were you because an attitude like that is not going to make you any friends back here. I dare you to make one more wrong move like that. Because if you do, your career will be over before it started," she snapped her fingers and Leyla flinched. "Just like that." She pushed past the girl and stalked towards the parking lot, determined to come up with her next plan of attack.

* * *

_Read and review like you were so apt to do last chapter. I'd really appreciate it and also if you have any ideas, those are always appreciated!_


	3. Some Very Rude Wrestlers

Third installment is here. I took every single one of your ideas and opinions and took them into careful consideration and will probably be writing around them, so thank you! I hope you enjoy. I know it's short, but chapter 4 should be out probably by next week.

* * *

Three days later, Trish paced around her bedroom, frustrated, as she held the phone to her ear. There was nothing but ringing coming from the other end and she was becoming impatient. She fell backwards onto her bed and propped the phone between her chin and shoulder as she examined her nails, which were in need of some desperate attention, and waited longer.

"Who doesn't have caller ID nowadays?" She asked out loud and was about to hang up when a sleepy voice answered on the other end. "Hey what's up? This is Trish."

There was a brief moment of silence and then it sounded like the phone fell onto the floor. "Sorry about that girl. What's going on? How'd the visit go?"

Trish frowned. "Not good actually. I guess they started up that Diva Search thing again." There was a groan from the other end. "Yeah I know. But I talked to Amy and Lisa, they said things were getting pretty bad backstage."

"How so?"

"All the guys and some of the higher-ups are starting to take the real divas less and less serious because of all this crap going on. It's really frustrating."

"It sounds like it would be."

"I just don't know what to do about it," Trish sighed. "I love this business more then anything and I love the fans but the backstage politics are definitely beginning to take their toll. It's making the WWE less and less fun to be a part of."

"You're not thinking of quitting are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Trish said immediately. "And even if I did, where would I go? It's not like TNA treats their divas any better over there."

"True, but at least the girls they have aren't just there for eye candy and get involved."

Trish scoffed. "What are you talking about? Traci is the only diva they have left over there and I think she's on the brink from what I've heard."

"I don't know what to tell you then Trish."

"I don't know what to think," she agreed. She sat up on her bed and then fell backwards against the pile of pillows, feeling very fidgety all of a sudden. "I'm going to have to call you back."

"Sure thing. Bye Trish."

"Bye."

Stacy Keibler arrived to some random arena for that night's house show in a good mood. Very much like her friend Torrie, she was happily oblivious to most that went around her backstage. She said hi to a few people, namely her seamstress and stylist and then yawned.

She was about to turn the corner when she heard a group of guys talking. That alone wouldn't have stopped her from walking past, but she heard her name being dropped and curiosity got the best of her.

"Guys, guys. Come on now, as long as we have something to look at, it's a good thing," Randy Orton said simply. "Who cares if they can wrestle or not."

"Which they can't," Edge cut in. "But it's funny to watch them try."

"All I know is that when Stacy comes out for a match, I'll watch her get into the ring and I could care less what she did after that."

"You're not missing much."

Stacy's mouth dropped. Who in the hell did these guys think they were? She rounded the corner and placed her hands on her hips as she faced the group of wrestlers.

They spotted her and started nudging each other, smirking.

"I heard what you all were saying and I just want to let you know that that's the most offensive thing I've ever heard in my life," she said hotly. "And I've never been a tattle-tale, but I'm going to make sure that Vince knows what you guys were saying."

"Go for it Stace," Edge said. "But let's face it, you're never going to have that belt around your waist. We know it and you sure as hell must know it."

Stacy was so offended and upset at this point that she couldn't even respond to that. Instead, she clenched her teeth together to keep herself from crying, spun around and nearly sprinted down the hallway. It wasn't until she was far away enough where she couldn't hear or see the guys anymore did she slide down against a wall, tucked her knees to her chest and started sobbing.

A few minutes later she heard footsteps coming towards her and she wiped her hands over her face before looking up.

Christian was kneeling down next to her, a concerned look on his face. "What's going on Stace?"

"Nothing," she sniffed, and then suddenly felt very childish. "I'm just a little over emotional right now."

He looked around before focusing his attention back on her. "Listen, don't pay attention to what those guys are saying. They're assholes." He patted her on the shoulder awkwardly. "I understand that you're doing the best you can—"

Stacy narrowed her eyes and stood up. "You guys just don't get it do you. You don't consider us girls equals. What is it, just because we have breasts? Is that it Jay?"

He looked taken back. "In all fairness, some of the guys have breasts too."

She resisted the urge to laugh at the idiocy of that statement and sighed instead. "Yes, that is true," she said. "But really not the point here."

"So what is it?" He asked. "The fact that they told you you'd never have the Women's Championship?"

"Partly," she agreed. "But if I really wanted to win that title, I could." Christian gave her a look and she stood up, her hands on her hips. "You're thinking the same way those other dumb guys are thinking. For some reason, I thought you were different," she said, looking down at him. "You all suck." And with those parting words, she stalked down the hall towards her own locker room.


End file.
